


Someone More Like Me

by AddictiveNature



Category: Shefani, The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: F/M, POV Gwen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:56:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7898803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AddictiveNature/pseuds/AddictiveNature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I often think about how it all started between Gwen and Blake. This is just an idea :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone More Like Me

There's no way in the world that I would ever think that I would have this feeling that I'm having right now. It’s just after 9pm and I’m driving home from The Voice. Well, I was driving home. I am currently pulled over on the side of the road because I’m texting Blake Shelton. Whoa.

Let me rewind a little bit here.

Yesterday was the first day of filming for The Voice season 9 blind auditions. While I was super excited to be back on the show after having so much fun the first time around, I was nervous. With my personal life in the middle of a disaster, I wasn’t sure how I would be able to put on a happy face and just focus on my job as a coach. Nobody at The Voice knew about my divorce yet and I was planning to use it as an escape from the turmoil for as long as possible.

That only lasted for about a minute. After hair and makeup, I met everyone at the couches before we began filming. We all greeted each other politely and then, before anything else could happen, Blake spoke.

“Before we start this thing, I just have to tell y’all something. By the time this season airs, me and Miranda will be divorced.”

It was as if I had been electrocuted. As soon as Blake made his announcement, the shock hit me and I’m pretty sure my face went white like a ghost. It was as if he had just exposed my secret to everyone and the fear I had about not being able to disguise my pain and sadness was becoming a reality. Of course, nobody knew and thankfully all of them had their eyes on Blake. Everyone except for Blake. For the first time that season, Blake and I locked eyes.

It only lasted a few seconds but there was no doubt in my mind that Blake saw my reaction to his announcement. It was as if we had communicated telepathically. Maybe I’m crazy, but from this moment on, it was as if Blake had made it his personal responsibility to make me happy.

Before we sat down in our red chairs, the director wanted to film us talking backstage about the blinds. Pharrell and Adam had begun discussing how great it was to be back but Blake quickly interrupted and we locked eyes for the second time that day.

“Promise me one thing,”

I decided to play along and jumped in, “that I’m going to hurt you? Yeah.”

Blake continued, “No, promise me that you won’t get your hopes up.”

“About what?” I started smiling.

Then Adam jumped in, “He’s doing it already. He’s trying to get in your dome. Don’t worry about it.”

Pharrell started cracking up but Blake, still staring directly at me, persisted, “If I hit my button the same time you hit your button, I don’t want you to be all upset and crying.”

At this point, we were all laughing and the cameras had to cut. My nerves had disappeared and I noticed that Blake seemed a lot happier too.

The blind auditions started and Blake’s “make me happy” mission continued. Without realizing it, I had joined in on the fun. It all just felt so natural. I had no idea if we were flirting or just using each other as a distraction from our personal lives but at this point I didn’t care and we were both making each other happy.

When the first break of the day was announced, I remember looking over at Blake and he was staring at his phone with a blank expression on his face. Next thing I knew, he was in front of my chair and that fun loving happy cowboy that everyone knows had disappeared. I had never seen him look so upset.

“Blake, what’s wrong?” I asked gently with a concerned tone.

“I, uhh, I feel sick,” He said quietly while pointing at his phone and shaking his head. The sparkle in his piercing blue eyes was no longer visible.

I lightly touched his arm and said in a low voice, “I need to talk to you.”

I couldn’t keep my secret from him any longer. We casually left the stage and found a quiet spot to talk for a few minutes. I knew I couldn’t completely break down in this moment as we still had hours left of filming so I opted to keep things simple. With my heart full of sympathy, I looked up at Blake and we locked eyes.

“I understand what you’re going through. I’m getting divorced too.”

Blake pulled me in for one of his amazingly warm hugs and it took every ounce of strength I had left in my body not to cry in his arms. We talked a little and I found out that his problems had been going on since January. I told him that mine started back in February. It was so crazy that we both happened to be going through the same thing at the same time.

“It’s nice to have a friend to talk to that really understands. Thank you, Gwen.”

The rest of the day went by so fast. I had so much fun with the entire cast and crew but it was clear that there was some sort of special connection with Blake. Whatever was going on between us, it was a much needed distraction and it was like he was a gift sent from God to help me survive this season. What I didn’t expect was how much I missed him already when I went home last night.

This morning, I was up early checking my e-mails as usual when I noticed one from Blake. We had exchanged e-mail addresses during season 7 of The Voice but we had never actually communicated this way. He had sent me the e-mail last night when I was already asleep.  

Hi Gwen,

I just wanted to thank you again for that talk we had today. Having a friend who really understands my situation makes going to work that much easier. Also, it’s just really awesome to have you back on the show! I have a feeling this is going to be a season to remember.

See you tomorrow!

Blake

I don’t know why this small gesture made me so happy. Just seeing his name appear in my inbox made me excited and gave me a weird feeling in my stomach; something that I haven’t felt in a long time. I decided to chase this feeling and e-mail him back right away.

Good morning Cowboy!

I’m so happy to be back on the show this season. It’s a great distraction from my personal life and you’re right, it’s amazing to have a friend that can relate. I had so much fun yesterday and you were a huge part of that. So thank you! Also, please know that if you ever want to talk, I’d be happy to listen.

See you in a few! Gx

Day two of filming the blind auditions was pretty similar to day one. Blake and I continued with our “flirting.” But of course we weren’t actually flirting. We were just trying to have fun! We're both just coming out of previous relationships for god sakes. All I knew for sure was that he looked super handsome. And he made me happy all the time. And I couldn’t stop looking over at him. Oh God.

In a flash, the day was over and everything was wrapping up. Before leaving, Blake came over to me and we exchanged phone numbers.

“Gwen, I had so much fun today! I know we’ll see each other in a few days for the photo shoot, but I thought I’d give you my number in case you ever want to chat outside of work.”

“Awe, you’re so sweet!”

I put his number in my phone as Cowboy which made him laugh a little too loudly and suddenly everyone was staring at us. This had become a familiar occurrence these past two days. We looked at each other and smiled. 

As soon as I got to my car tonight, I couldn’t resist texting him right away so that he had my number too.

*Hi cowboy :) it’s Gwen*

Cut to now. It’s 9:17pm and I’m literally pulled over on the side of the road because Blake and I keep texting each other and I don’t want to stop. And my windows are down because it’s so hot out! Or maybe I’m just really hot. Oh my god. I think I might be obsessed with Blake Shelton.


End file.
